1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water spigot and more particularly to a portable spigot for providing a hands-free source of water in association with camping, fishing and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
At campgrounds, each campsite is typically provided with an electrical hookup and a water hookup which may be a spigot at the edge of the campsite, close to the ground. The water hookup is generally remote from the campers and too low to be of utility. Thus, water is often conducted from the water hookup to the campers via a hose. The use of a hose, however, can be inconvenient because a hose does not allow hands-free of the water.
Similarly, on piers and docks, water and electrical hookups are often provided. Again, however, the tap or other water hookup is often remote from where the water is needed and a hose must be used to conduct the water from the outlet to an appropriate location for using the water. As noted above, the use of a hose inhibits hands-free use of the water and may require that the consumer periodically return to the water outlet to turn on or shut off the water supply as needed. Even if the water outlet is at a convenient location, the height of the water outlet is typically fixed and may not be suitable for all applications.